Maximum Ride
by crazychick444
Summary: My version of maximum ride
1. Chapter 1

_'Don't do this Maximum. Just don't! Don't knock on that door. No! Bad hand! Please, don't do this to yourself'. _I tried everything, I really did, but I couldn't stop myself. And as usual I denied my conscious. I knew that as soon as I rung that door bell I would be losing my baby, but here I stand. I convinced my self otherwise. I convinced myself that I would see them again and this was a risk I was going to have to take. They needed to be happy no matter what. Even if it meant pain and heartache for me…

For those of you who just happened to scroll past my wonderful life story I must warn you. Its not for the light hearted, I'm warning you now. Once you no the truth they might just come looking for you. Who, I cannot answer right now. You will no in due time. So leave if you must, but this is your last warning.

This is a completely true story; every word I say is nothing but the truth. My name is Maximum Ride (max for short). And recently, I was living with my flock. That consisted of Fang, Iggy, and I who are 16; Nudge who's 13, Gasman who is 10, and his sister Angel who's 6. They're only 2 biologically related in our family. So, you know how I said recently? Well that's because after 2 years of on the run and trying to save the world we FINALLY saved the world, and now? Well were trying to find our parents. I've already lost Fang and Nudge to their parents and Iggy had decided to give his parents another try even though they were back stabbing idiots. Now, I was about to lose Angel and the Gasman to there's.

I gave them both a kiss on the head and rang the door bell and let Angel do all the talking. Then, I walked away trying my hardest to hold in my tears. Walking away from them was the hardest thing I have ever done and now I was utterly and completely alone. I found out on our last raid of Itex (the company trying to destroy the world) that Jeb, my mom and half sister Ella were all dead. That's when things went for the worse. I decided this life wasn't for them, that I was a danger so I pushed them away.

As I walked away and spread my wings while all of these awful thoughts kept running through my head. I heard a small gasp behind me and saw a short blonde woman with bright blue eyes looking in awe at my wings. I gave her a small sad smile and jumped into the air flying off. To hopefully start a new life.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! This is a re-write of my first chapter as of 2/18/14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~_5 years later~_

'Knock, Knock, Knock.' I ran to the front door with about half my shirt on and my pants un-buttoned and a pencil of eyeliner in my hand. I opened the door not knowing who to expect but on edge as usual and ready for a fight. And stupid me thinking it was Sam because he's the only one who knows were my house is, I immediately I relaxed. When I opened the front door I was startled to see that it was 2 middle aged girls. One was really tall with coco colored skin and hair and the other was young but tall even for her age with pale skin and blonde hair. They looked so familiar but I couldn't place them.

"Umm were selling cookies for our school would you like to buy some?" Blondie asked sweetly.

"Oh no thank you I'm not a cookie person." I said slowly with a smile. "Okay, bye!" She said quickly while the other girl eyed her strangely. Once they left I put them towards the back of my mind and rushed to get ready for work. I yanked on a pair of jean shorts a small teal blue tank top and a pair of cowboy boots. I went into my huge bathroom which was easily the size of a small apartment and put my makeup on and straightened my jet black hair.

The week after the flock broke up I developed a new skill. Okay I developed a lot of skills. Ok every skill… I could basically do everything humanly and inhumanly possible. Which also means I could turn into anyone, anything, any animal….. well you get it. So I changed my appearance. I changed my brownish blonde hair to jet black, my eyes to a golden yellow, and I made myself taller and tanner. Then I made my wings a purplish black/white/tan/ color and added a deep red into the mix. Amazingly I started wearing makeup, and on top of that for fun (and cause Jeb wouldn't have liked it) I got HEVILY tattooed. Once I was ready I ran out side and jumped into my midnight black off road terrain jeep. Flying would be easier but I didn't want to mess up my hair.

It took about 20 min to get there and I swore I kept seeing something in the sky but in my own stupidity I just ignored it. The only people who could fly were me and the flock and the school had been destroyed…..so yeah no chance of that! Before I knew it I was at the bar I worked at. Once I walked in I was swarmed by fans and drunken men who had seen my act before. It was the same thing every night, sing a couple of songs, make drinks, serve drinks, sing another song open up my wings, disappear out the trap door and come back around front to get my stuff to leave. I was usually happy and pretty enthusiastic about working but, I was tired tonight so I wanted to get my shift over quick. I smiled for pictures signed shirts and walked up on stage. I pulled out my old beat up guitar from that back of the stage and tuned for a few minutes. A few years ago right after the flock had left I was wandering the streets of Southern Texas and I heard the sweetest melody of a guitar. I immediately saved up all my money a bought the most beat up one of them all in the pawn shop. And now here I stand.

I already knew what songs to sing and since I'm such a people pleaser I started with 'Love Story'(1). Of course most of the men made a disgusted face while the lady's all crooned along. But hey, it got most of the women on my side! Once I finished I sang 'Someone Like You' (2) which was more of crowd pleaser than anything. Gotta make my fans happy am I right? And then to set of a sadder mood I finished it off with 'Whiskey Lullaby,'(3). Hey what can I say I'm in a depressed mood tonight. After those songs I got down to serve drinks, and then after a few rounds of serving I relived the bartender so she could go out side and have a smoke.

When 3 guys came up to the bar looking very curious and very young it surprised the crap outta me. Hmmm that's strange, minors weren't allowed in here. I looked the 3 over with a calculating glare and my eyes landed on the oldest. He was VERY tall and hansom with dark obsidian eyes that looked vaguely familiar. As a matter of fact, all three of them did. The two oldest asked for beers and the youngest one asked for a long island tea. I raised an eyebrow, nice try bud.

"You know that drink has liquor in It right?" I interrogated. He nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Um okay? I will need some I.D's please" I said uncertainly.

"Okay" they replied at the same time. Well this just keeps getting creepier. The tall dark one pulled out a skull covered wallet and pulled out a worn and battered license. He was 21 so was the other guy. But the Kid only had a permit. I gave him a calculating glare and tossed his license at him.

"Sorry kid 21 and up! Read the sign." I pointed at the sign and filled up a glass of water for him. He glared at the glass like he were trying to melt it.

"Damn it" he muttered under his breath. I gave him a weak smile and walked back up to the stage.

As I stepped up towards the mike I took a deep breath and let the words flow from my soul, letting the beat of the music take me away. The music for 'This little girl'(4) played out and I pulled out my wings. The crowed went wild, but the 3 guys in the back were starring with even more astonished faces. I gently flapped my wings to propel me upwards and I gently floated into the fog that was made by the machine in the corner. I finished the song and disappeared through the trap door.

I slowly walked to the front of the building and went inside. I walked up to the bar and ordered a tall beer, I was off the clock and I needed something quick, Sam was waiting at the house. I felt someone standing behind me and I turned around. The three guys (which were Nick, James, and zephyr according to their I.D's.) were standing with there mouths agape and looking very stunned. I gave them each a smile and they looked even more stunned (if that were possible.)

"You 3 look like you've seen a ghost!" I jokingly said.

"M-Max?" The youngest one stuttered. I paled. I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

"Max is gone. My name is Alice." And with that I left three very stunned boys in a bar and headed home.

I DO NOT OWN MAXIUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS R&R

Songs- (1) 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift

(2) 'Someone Like You' by: Adele

(3) 'Whiskey Lullaby' by: Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss

(4) 'This little Girl' by: Cady Groves

New edit as of 2/18/14


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: FYI before you start reading chapter 3 please look back at the previous chapters! I have updated them and changed a few things! As of 2/18/14**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Ok, left them sitting there as I walked out, is more of an understatement. It was more like I hauled butt out of there and didn't look back once. And of course me being the all powerful one I used my handy dandy powers and made myself invisible and untraceable. Oh yeah, I'm that good!

As soon as my jeep was in seeing distance I sprinted to the door. I yanked it open and all but threw myself inside, my butt instantly hitting the soft leather seats. I started the engine and threw it in reverse and I got out of there. Fast. I put my hands on auto pilot and let my mind drift to things. Red lights instantly went up in my mind as my old family came too thought. Truth was, I missed them, a lot. But then again I didn't. They just abandoned me, I mean yeah I know your busy with your life but come on! No phone calls, no text messages, or letters. They fell off the radar, like they never existed. After a year of patiently waiting and biding my time waiting on them, I gave up. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know what you're thinking

'Wait a sec hold the phone! Maximum Ride, THE Maximum Ride. Gave up?' Well the answer is yes. I lost hope in everything. In everyone. So I did what any slightly insane mutant teenage girl would do. I turned myself into the school. Which just so happened to be the best and worst decision of my life. It was good because I got to meet my current boyfriend Samuel in which we escaped together. But it was awful the worse because I was ruefully tortured and tested on by the evil men of ITEX.

I was jostled out of my thoughts by a knock at my window. It was Sam, I sighed in release as I rolled it down. I looked around and rolled my eyes to where I was at. In my drive way, of course. I unbuckled and threw myself in the safety of his large warm arms and breathed in his musky woodsy sent.

" Someone's eager to see me," he joked as I jumped on his back forcing him to carry me.

"Oh hush!" I said while smacking his arm

"I had a bad day at work!" I muttered under my breath. I knew he would hear me though, he is of course part eraser.

"Bummer.." he said in his low and deep voice. I hit him in the arm and looked into his forest green eyes that did a weird thing once the moonlight hit them. I was mesmerized, and equally enchanted. I scoffed at myself as those thoughts hit my head. _'mesmerized?' 'enchanted?'_Ughh I was becoming soft, and squishy like. As I jumped off his back I reached into my jeep to grab my things, a dark shadow covered the moon for a split second. I gave a throaty growl to the perpetrators. How the hell did they find me? I was to careful for them. Huh.

I turned around and grabed Sam by the arm and led him into the house. He gave me a confused look and I sighed in annoyance.

"Their here." I said.

**Updated as of 2/18/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) and Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except my own! Also theirs not very much description on the house but it pretty much looks like the one in the Twilight Series. **

Chapter 4

"Who's here?" Sam asked slowly. I let out a sigh for his ignorance and gave him one of "those" looks.

"No! Don't give me that look who- ohhhhh.." I seriously saw the light bulb go on in his head. Dork.

"Yeahhh them.." I snorted in annoyance. Why can't they leave me alone! I turned towards Sam and gave him a devilish smile.

"What do you want?" He asked with an annoyed smile.

"Me? I don't know what you mean…" I said with a slightly disturbed smile.

"Uh, huh sure Alice sure." He rolled his eyes and made his mistake, he turned his back towards me. I slipped out of my boots and ran for the tackle. But he saw it coming. Damn wolf ears….. As soon as I made contact with his waist he spun me around into a head lock. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him so he couldn't move. He slowly sat on the soft carpet and laid back.

We did that weird eye to eye contact thing and I slowly bent down. His hands shifted to my waist and mine to the floor. I gave him a soft kiss and he returned it with a more aggressive one. I closed my eyes and melted in his arms. In that short moment I was in bliss. There was nothing else in the world except for Sam and me. And this would be were a not so quite Flock steps on a tree branch and we find out they were spying on us. I sit up quietly and so does Sam. I give him that ' I'm going to hurt someone' look. I open up the glass door.

"Will you quit spying on us and just come in!" I bellowed out into the dark night. I saw 5 figures emerge out of the forest and I rolled my eyes. So cliché.

I retreated back into the house and Sam came up behind me and slipped his arm around my waist. I almost sighed at the warmth his body was giving off. The five of them slowly filed into my house looking extremely tense at the sight of Sam, but at the same time completely weirded out at what they saw from outside. I gave them a bored look and sighed in contempt wanting to get this over with.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked very rudely. Sam nudged my side and I gave him a glare. Which he gave right back, I rolled my eyes and looked back towards them.

"We just want to talk Max!" Fang said loudly. I shuddered at the name and Sam gave off a bone chilling growl from his throat.

"It is not a good idea to say that name here." I said softly. I leaned into Sam's chest and I could see the jealously racing in Fangs eyes.

"Momma what's wrong?"

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn! I know its shot but its all I got right now! Send me over ideas and all that jazz to help pretty please! While your at help this author out! Her story is-**

**How the flock met the Miller Girls By: YeongEunYoon **

**Just read and review her story and give her some ideas! Shes got a great story going on and needs a little help No flames though so only helpful things! Thank yall guys so much! Love yall!**


	5. AN: So sorry!

A/N: Well hello there! Yeah it's me, long time no hear right? Well to get this lovely authors note kicked in high gear I would like to firstly apologize.

I am truly sorry that I haven't played my part as writer. You have played yours in reading and reviewing my not so great stories and I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart! I haven't touched any of these stories in well over a year and I think its time to pick up my pencil and start writing again!

I am probably going to completely re-do ALL of my stories. The basic plot line will pretty much be the same but with a few more twist. I will probably do one story at a time so that I have 1 goal and not 3. I think that's why I stopped writing in the first place. It became too overwhelming and I had to stop. I will most likely work on my Maximum Ride story and possibly fit in one of the NCIS. Not sure how this will all play out just yet. I have an entire notebook filled with ideas and story plots that I'm looking over as I type! I can't wait to restart! Thank you for your support and for staying with me all these years! I love you more than a fat kid loves cake!(:

-Crazychick444


End file.
